Do You Forgive Me?
by flymeawayfromhere
Summary: Rachel and Santana broke up two months ago, and Rachel is completely broken. Can she win her girl back?


Rachel paced around her room, tears streaming down her face; 5:30am. It's been two months since she and Santana broke up; and she's broken. No one has even seen her so hurt and down before. She comes home from school and goes straight up to her room, finishes her homework and goes to bed. Simple as that. The thing is; she's the one who ended the relationship. Rachel thought Santana needed the freedom, and that she didn't want to be with Rachel anymore.

But Rachel knows one thing for sure; she's going to apologize today in glee club. And hopefully win her girl back.

Wiping her tears, she looks through her iTunes, and flips through her songbook, finally finding the right song. Smiling, and sniffling, and lets out a giggle. "Please… let this work…"

* * *

><p>After all of her classes, Rachel finally makes it to glee club, spotting her beautiful ex-girlfriend in the front row where they used to sit together; holding hands, giggling and cuddling. Rachel sighs and goes to take a seat in the back.<p>

"Hey guys! Like any other day, does anyone have a song they'd like to sing, to start us off for today?" Mr. Schue asked the show choir, sitting down in his chair.

As the small brunette's hand shot up in the air, Mr. Schue smiled. "Alright. Come on up here, Rachel!"

Gulping, Rachel trotted up to the front and nodded at the band, and the music started to play.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

Rachel looked at the glee club members, refusing to look at Santana yet.

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up, and I know why_

Rachel knew cheerios practice always worked the girl super hard. Rachel never liked it. She liked when Santana was fully rested. Ever since they broke up, she guard has been up, not letting it down, never letting anyone get past her and break her heart again. Rachel just felt horrible.

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

Rachel still remembers the day she broke up with Santana. Santana showed up at her door step with roses. Rachel only took them, broke up with her, with tears, and tossed them to the side once the Latina was gone.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

As the days inched closer to Santana's birthday, all Rachel wanted to do was call her. But she knew it would have been awkward. She only wanted to tell her happy birthday… and that she loved her.

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall_

They were the best of friends. Always going placing together. Rachel's hair would flow in the wind, and she would look and see Santana's beautiful face; the time she knew she fell in love with her best friend.

_And then the cold came, the dark days_

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

Rachel still regrets it. She never wishes she broke up with Santana. She was the best thing that ever happened to the girl.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

Rachel looks up, tears falling down her cheeks. She meets Santana's eyes and sings the next verse of the song.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_This is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time, all the time_

Finishing up the song, Rachel wipes her tears and the whole room is silent. Not even a cricket was heard.

"Is this true…?" Santana spoke.

Rachel's head snapped up and she nodded. "Uh huh.. Yeah.."

Santana stood up and walked over to the short girl, a finger under her chin, bringing her chin up to meet their eyes. "I love you Rachel. I will always forgive you… no matter what." She said, tears streaming down her face, before touching their lips together in a deep kiss, only filled with the love they'd been missing for the past two months.

"I love you too, Santana… I always will…"


End file.
